Piccolo's child
by Mandymom
Summary: Piccolo is a mother now. Things will never be the same.
1. Piccolo's pregnant!

"Okay, hopefully I am not pregnant, and this whole thing will be an embarrasing memory." Piccolo walked through the store, and picked up a box of pregnancy tests, blushing. He didn't expect to have to do this, but the risk of pregnancy was making him nervous. Even mediating couldn't get his mind off the fact he had sex with Vegeta. He blushed harder, putting the box into the basket. He went to the checkout. "Well, you gotta take cation right?" He said nervously to the cashier, and the cashier nodded.

"Totally understand. Pregnancy is not something to be reconkined with. Wait a minute. Your a Namekian aren't you? Doesn't that mean these pregnancy tests are for yourself? Heheh..."

"Shut up! Do you want everyone to know?"

"Sorry, I'll ring these up."

"Thank goodness."

"Paper or plastic?"

"Paper. I don't like plastic, it's bad for the environment."

"Well, your right there. The boss is trying to get a switch to paper. It isn't really working."

"Yeah. Here's my card." Piccolo gave the cashier Bulma's credit card, which she agreed he could use. He sighed and left the store and went back to Vegeta's. "Vegeta, I'm home!"

"Ok, whatever Piccolo." Vegeta said. Piccolo walked into the bathroom to use the pregnancy test.

"I don't get why peeing on a stick can determine if a human female is pregnant." After peeing on the stick, Piccolo got the result after a couple of seconds. It turned out to be postive.

"POSTIVE?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Keep it down Piccolo!" Bulma called out.

"Oh god..."

 _Looks like you got yourself in a big pickle huh?_ Nail asked in Piccolo's head.

 _Shut up Nail._ Piccolo replied.

 _Geez, you didn't have to be so harsh. Anyway, what are you gonna do now that you have the knowledge you are pregnant?_

"Hmm..." Piccolo rinsed off the pregnancy test after wiping his privates and washing his hands. He walked over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant!" Piccolo announced. Vegeta collapsed then got back up.

"Let me see that."

"Well I see it is a plus, which means I guess your right."

"Of course I was right!"

"What are we going to do about this?"

"Abortion?" Bulma suggested, having overheard their conversation.

"No! This...thing growing inside of me deserves to live." Piccolo declared.

"Well okay, but child raising is a total pain!"

"Well, it is your body. The birth part will be the most painful thing ever. Trust me on that."

"I trust you. You have a kid of your own after all. But I'm just kinda worried. What will the others think?"

"We will cross that road when we come to it."

"Okay..."

"Wow Vegeta, guess you heard all that screaming while I was giving birth to Trunks. It was the most painful thing ever."

"Let's hope I don't end up screaming bloody murder like you did." Piccolo rolled his eyes. Birth would probably be nothing compared to what he has endured. "I took a blast from Nappa for goodness sakes! And I have died like, so many times." Bulma glared at Piccolo.

"Namekian, I think you offended the woman."

"I have a name you know! Ugh."

"By the way, I don't think there's a way we WOULDN'T hear you screaming like that Bulma. Stop calling me Namekian. I have a name."

"Yeah, your probably right, Namekian."

"Shut up about birth. We have a problem to deal with now."

"Oh yeah. By the way, how come your not freaked out about this Bulma?"

"Figured something like this would happen."

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes, that you and Vegeta had sex. That man forgets to use a condom quite often. That's why I'm on birth control."

"I wish I could come to my senses and get out of this whole love thing. It's making me too mushy and soft."

"But Piccolo, doesn't it feel nice?"

"I guess it feels nice, but it's making me too weak. I need to get over this before I end up blowing up the planet in frustration."

"I don't think that will happen."

"Besides, I kinda like Earth. It has a surreal feel to it."

"Well, when your a human Earth feels pretty normal. And so does love.

"Wait are you changing the subject?!

"Yes."

"Oh Bulma, human females are so obsessed with love."

"I object to that because that's sexist."

"Yeah Vegeta! That's sexist!"

"Shut up woman. Shut up Namekian. What do you know about sexism?"

"How come you can call Bulma by her name but not me by my name!

"Women didn't sound right in the previous sentence.

"Did you call your father king, just because he was king?"

"Yes. And I called my mother queen because she was queen."

"Okay. That's weird."

"We need to get going."

"Okay." Piccolo and Vegeta flew off to tell the others. They landed.

 _You got yourself into some big hairy trouble. This could have been avoided if you didn't have sex._

 _Shut up Nail._

 _Oh right, your instincts got the better of you. Well, guess we have to take care of a screaming infant thanks to you._

"Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"You had sex with Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but that's only part of it." Everyone but Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo gasped.

"You got an STD?"

"No Goku."

"Then what is it? Someone's planning to destroy the planet and I need to defeat him?"

"Not that either. Goku, what does that have to do with sex?"

"I thought you would tell me because of the guy that would destroy the planet and you needed to get that off your chest before you died so you had no regrets in the afterlife.

"The Namekian is-" Piccolo put a hand over Vegeta's mouth.

"I'M making the announcement Vegeta." Piccolo breathed in deeply. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta yelled. Bulma suddenly arrived. "What is everyone so shocked about?" She asked.

"I can't believe...that Piccolo is..." Krillin collapsed.

"I didn't know that could happen." Android 18 commented. "I should tell my brother about this, he's going to be so shocked." Android 18 called Android 17 with her cellphone.

"Your pregnant again sis?"

"No, but Piccolo is."

"I wish I could get my wife pregnant. I had to adopt."

"Yeah yeah, because your infertile."

"You could use the Dragonballs for that."

"If I could find them."

"Bye bro."

"Bye sis." Android 17 hung up.

"Well I just got off the phone. My brother was cool about it."

"I noticed honey."

"This is going to change everything around here." Piccolo stated.

 **End of chapter**


	2. Pregnancy cravings and Cell's return

"I'm not sure what we are going to do about this guys."

"I'm having this baby. That's one thing I know for certain."

"GUYS! TERON REVIVED CELL!" Heartbreaker yelled.

"That idiot!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Oh really?" Piccolo questioned. "Its probably going to TOTALLY foolproof!"

"Actually Piccolo, it is. And that remark was rude."

 **Meanwhile with Cell**

"You should feel honored. Your the first to touch my newly revived body." Cell remarked, Dende being flung backwards by his attack.

"Wait! Instead of killing us, maybe I could offer you something..." Dende stripped naked. Cell smirked.

"Dende, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mr. Popo asked.

"It's worth a shot."

"That's a pretty good deal. You should be honored that you will have my perfect penis inside you." Cell remarked. Dende looked scared.

"Uh... yeah." Dende nervously replied. Cell smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't be too rough. Unless you like it that way..." Cell licked Dende's cheek.

 **Later**

"That was actually pretty great. Well, you ARE perfect..."

"Why wouldn't I be great at something? Anyway, I'll spare you and your friend's life."

"Thank you!" Dende was overjoyed. "See? It all worked out."

"Yes, everything did, but do you consider the future? The result of your actions?"

"No, but at least we are alive."

"That is a good point."

"I will take my leave now." Cell flew off. He landed where Goku and the gang were. "Long time no see. Looks like you have grown a lot since I last saw you." Cell looked at Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan nervously laughed.

"Cell!" Heartbreaker called.

"Hmm?"

"In exchange for you not killing everyone on this planet..." Heartbreaker stripped naked. "You can have my perfect body if you know what I mean."

"Perfect people should have sex together." Cell licked his lips. "Prepare for the greatest sex you have ever had!"

 **After Cell and Heartbreaker had the greatest sex ever**

"Wow...that WAS the greatest sex ever."

"I'm great at this."

"I'm off to rape more unsuspecting woman. Bye."

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Cell questioned.

"I want your perfect penis inside me too." Teron said, a bright red blush on his face. He turned into a girl and stripped naked.

"I'm sure getting lucky today..."

 **After Cell and Teron had sex**

"I'll take my leave now. Staying around here has no point." Cell flew off.

"Well that sure was weird."

Cell spotted Majin Buu and flew down to get a better look at him.

"Huh? Buu don't know you."

"I'm Cell. I am the embodiment of perfection." Cell walked towards Buu.

"HUH!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Hercule yelled.

"I was revived."

"Buu don't like you! Hercule will kill you! Right Hercule?"

"Oh...uh...Right!" Hercule replied. They were in the middle of the street, so he had to keep up the lie. Cell grabbed Buu and rubbed Buu's crotch then squeezed it, because he wasn't sure if Buu had a vagina or not. "You are suitable to be raped."

"Buu doesn't like being touched there! Buu will make you pay!" Buu threatned. Cell tightened his grip on Buu.

"Shhh..." Cell covered Buu's mouth. "If you scream, I'll only rape you harder. Buu tried to turn Cell into candy, but Cell blocked the attack.

"Hey you!" Hercule yelled.

"What?"

"Your not going to rape my friend! I'm going to kill you! I did it once, I can do it again!" Hercule smacked Cell. Cell smirked. He decided to go along with Hercule's lie.

"That actually hurt. I'm impressed a puny human like you was able to kill me."

"You being serious? I hadn't even smacked ya as hard as I could!" Hercule yelled. He was actually telling the truth about not smacking Cell as hard as he could. He did a Ki blast at Cell unknownily.

"Wha...what did I just do?!" Hercule questioned, staring at his hands in confusion.

"Silly human, that was a Ki blast."

"Ki doesn't exist, thats just some made up stuff!"

"You need to stop denying facts. Ki exists."

"Well, that DID come out of pratically nowhere. This 'Ki' thing is just light shows though. But how did I do that?"

"It came from within you idiot."

"Came from within..." Hercule was thinking. "Hmm..." He did another Ki blast, this time on purpose. "It does come from within! I'M MAGIC!" The crowd started cheering, then the cheering died down after a while.

"I'll be taking this." Cell flew off with Buu. The crowd gasped.

"I promise I will find Cell, save Buu and make him pay for what he has done!" The crowd resumed cheering. Hercule ran off.

 **Meanwhile with Cell and Buu**

Cell landed in a random forest.

"It's raping time." Cell stripped Buu naked. Buu was terrifyed.

 **After Buu was raped**

"Hercule will be here soon and make you pay!" Buu yelled.

"No one will find us here. I might just keep you here as my sex slave!

"Buu wouldn't like that!"

"Of course you wouldn't! You don't apprecite my perfect body!"

"Your egotiscial. Buu doesn't like that!"

"Well I don't like you!"

"I got here as quickly as I could..." Hercule was panting. He blasted alot of Ki blasts at Cell, knocking him out, then grabbed Buu's arm and ran away while Cell was unconcious. He ran back to where Buu was kidnapped before. He let go of Buu's arm. "I have made Cell pay and brought back Buu!" The crowd cheered.

"Buu loves you. Muwah." Buu kissed Hercule on the cheek.

"Well shucks...wait in what way?"

"A romantic way."

"Well, I believe I love ya in a platonic way...I'll have to process this."

"Okay. Buu understand. At least you love Buu back. But not in the same way. Buu's fine with that."

 **Meanwhile with Goku and the gang**

"So...what are we going to do about Cell?" Krillin asked.

"I'll kill him while he's sleeping."

"Does Cell even sleep?" Piccolo questioned.

"I'll just kill him okay?"

"Okay. That sounds like a great plan." Krillin replied.

"I'll help!" Goku declared.

"Well, I killed him last time, so I'll help also."

"Okay. Team GGH: Mission 1: Kill Cell!"

"GGH?" Goku questioned.

"Um...I'm lost too. What does that stand for?" Gohan asked.

"Goku Gohan Heartbreaker."

"Oh that makes perfect sense!"

"I could come up with a better name for a team then GGH."

"Oh yeah? You can't even come up with a good attack name. Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun? What kind of attack name is that?"

"Your right. I forgot to add explosive and drilling in the name." Piccolo pointed out. Heartbreaker fell down in a typical anime comedic way. Piccolo suddenly looked shocked. "I feel quite thirsty all of a sudden."

"Might be because you have to provide nutrition for your developing offspring as well as yourself."

"Y-Yeah. Probably." Piccolo went to go get some water. Hercule came running.

"GUYS! I'M MAGIC!"

"Of COURSE you are. Just like YOU defeated Cell."

"This is no time for being sarcastic! I'M REALLY MAGIC! I CAN PROVE IT!" Hercule shot a Ki blast. "SEE?! I'M TOTALLY MAGIC!"

"That is impressive for a human." Heartbreaker pointed out. "Most humans can't do that, that's for sure..."

"TOTALLY! I'M MAGIC! I'M GOING TO GO TELL MY DAUGHTER THE GREAT NEWS!" Hercule ran off to tell Videl about his newly found power. Once he found Videl, sitting oustide under a tree, he immeditaly ran up to her. "GUESS WHAT VIDEL?"

"What dad?"

"I have magic!"

"That's nice."

"What?! Why isn't this a big deal to you?"

"Everyone has magic dad. They just need to harness it."

"Oh. Well I can harness that magic!"

"So can I."

"Really?!"

"Yes. I can fly." Videl flew.

"Oh my Kami, you can! Who taught you that?!"

"Gohan."

"Oh, him. He is a nice boy, isn't he?"

"He's much more then that to me.

"See you later Videl! No point in staying in the same place for long!"

"Bye dad."

 **Meanwhile**

Piccolo was drinking glass after glass after glass of water.

"I think you should slow down Piccolo. You might get the hiccups." Goku warned.

"But I'm so thirsty!"

"Yeah, I know. But drinking so fast isn't a good idea Piccolo."

"Do I look like I care?!"

"You really don't."

"That's what I thought. Make me a sandwich."

"But Piccolo..."

"I crave a sandwich. JUST MAKE IT!"

"Wow, your sure moody..."

"Probably the hormones." Heartbreaker explained.

"The woman got this irritable when she was pregnant too."

"See?"

"Just make me my damn sandwich already."

"Okay Okay. What do you want on it?"

"10 slices of meat. Bacon. Cheese. And it should be on toast."

"I'll make you your sandwich.

"Good."

"Why the hell does Piccolo want a sandwich?"

"Beats me."

"Well, the baby is part Sayian, so it would probably want something that is a good source of nurtrition. Even though Piccolo can just create nutrients out of water." Heartbreaker explained.

"That makes sense."

"Shut up and make my damn sandwich."

"Okay Okay." Goku made Piccolo his sandwich. "Here you go." Goku gave Piccolo his sandwich. Piccolo devoured it.

 **End of chapter**


	3. Dende is pregnant?

Dende knocked on the door. Bulma answered it.

"Hi guys!"

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be on the Lookout?" Heartbreaker questioned.

"I can get out once in a while. I have a question. How do I get unpregnant?"

"Uhmm..."

"How should we know?" Vegeta asked.

"A lethal dose of cy-" Krillin started to say, but Heartbreaker slapped him.

"GUYS I'M SERIOUS!"

"Your actually pregnant..."

"I have no idea how to perform an abortion on a Namekian." Heartbreaker confessed.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA?!" Dende yelled.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to kill a Namekian fetus. I'm not sure how it would work." Heartbreaker sighed.

"Try breaking a lot of blood vessels."

"The father isn't a Namekian."

"That just makes things more complicated." Heartbreaker sighed.

"Who or what is the father then."

"Cell."

"OH MY GOD!" Heartbreaker yelled.

"How can a god have a god?" Piccolo questioned.

"When I say that, I never mean it literally. I use it to tell people I'm shocked." Heartbreaker explained.

"Oh."

Suddenly, Majin Buu came in through the window.

"Doesn't he know how to knock!?" Dende questioned.

"Buu thinks Buu pregnant. Buu need test."

"Okay...I can do that." Heartbreaker sighed. "Come with me."

 **After Buu went back to Bulma's house.**

"Buu can't believe this! Buu pregnant!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Dende yelled.

"Buu does not kid about serious stuff."

"Okay..."

Someone knocked on the door. Bulma answered it. Hercule was at the door.

"Have you seen Buu anywhere?" Hercule asked.

"He's in my house."

"Oh. Buu!" Hercule called. Buu came over to the door.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go home."

"Okay."

"I have to mention something. Buu is-" Dende started to say, but Hercule left before he could finish his sentence. "That was rude..."

"He didn't even say goodbye!"

"I better get going now too."

"Bye Dende!"

 **When Majin Buu got home**

"You have been throwing up. Are you okay?"

"Buu just has a stomach bug. Buu will get better."

"Oh. Okay Buu."

"Buu bored."

"Oh. You are? We could watch tv."

"Buu would like that."

"We could watch my soap." Hercule flipped the channels to his soap opera. A guy and a girl were kissing.

"Buu doesn't get it. What's the point in showing them kissing anyway?"

"Wait for it..."

Another character walked on to the set and gasped, this one another girl. "Your cheating on me? How could you?!"

"Babe I thought it was you." The guy on the tv explained.

"She looks nothing like me!" The girl on the tv replied.

"The girl is upset because the guy kissed a different girl?"

"I guess you could look at it that way.

"This is getting dramatic."

"That's the whole point of it. Drama."

"The whole point of it?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

Suddenly, a naked girl, censored of course, walked onto the set.

"Have you been having an affair with her?!" The girl on tv asked.

"Ooh. More drama. I think I'll need the popcorn." Hercule went to go get the popcorn.

"Uh..."

 **Meanwhile with Piccolo**

Piccolo was stuffing his face.

"Would you slow down?! You might get the hiccups!" Heartbreaker warned.

"Can Namekians even get the hiccups?" Goku questioned.

"That's like asking if Namekians breathe air. Of course they can get the hiccups!"

"Oh."

"I don't get why he's eating anyway. Namekians don't need to eat." Vegeta commented.

"Well that is true. They can sustain themselves on just water. Well, they do require oxygen, and sunlight too, but that's pretty much all a Namekian needs to survive. But Vegeta, theres a Sayian-Namekian hybrid in Piccolo. I'm pretty sure the fetus needs food."

"Oh right, he's pregnant with that thing. He's starting to gain a little weight too."

"I'm pretty sure that's from the fetus."

"Your probably right."

Piccolo was finally done eating. He ate 50 platefuls. "I'll need some water to wash this down." He drank 30 glassfuls of water. Suddenly he had a shocked look on his face. Then his face returned to normal. "I'll be back in a while." Piccolo walked out of the kitchen.

"He's probably going to go urinate." Heartbreaker thought out loud. Piccolo had heard Heartbreaker and stopped and turned around, blushing.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"You just drank 3o glassfuls of water."

"That is a good point." Piccolo then walked away.

"Now what?" Vegeta asked.

"Remember that period of time where Piccolo was totally nuts about you?"

"Yeah, he even cheered me on when I had that soda drinking contest with Kakarot."

"I wonder what ever made him snap out of it?"

"Maybe Bulma..."

 **In Vegeta's imagination**

"Piccolo."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Vegeta?"

"How do I began? He's very handsome, and a loner, like me! He's got this cool vibe to him! I could list things about him all day! I'm totally in love with him!"

"Yeah, he's not as great as you think he is."

"Huh?!"

"First of all, he doesn't feel the same way about you. Second of all, he's bossy, and third of all, you hate him. Plus, he's a jerk."

"What was I thinking?! I hate Vegeta! Why did I ever think I loved him!? Plus, he doesn't even feel the same way about me!"

"Works like a charm."

 **Back to reality**

"Yeah I could see that."

"See what?" Piccolo asked.

"Wow, two minutes go by quickly."

"We were discussing how you snapped out of that phase where you were totally obsessed with me."

"How did I snap out of that anyway? It was a few days after we had sex...then I suddenly came to my senses.

 **Flashback**

"Vegeta is so great, he is so handsome...I'm so in love with him...wait what did I just say? Did I just say Vegeta was handsome? And that I was in love with him!? Why would I get all mushy about Vegeta?! Thank goodness I finally came to my senses. I totally hate Vegeta. I should tell him that." Piccolo looked for Vegeta. "Where is he..." After a while he found him. He went over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I hate you."

"Finally, you snapped out of that love thing. I hate you too. But what about the sex we had together?"

"I was crazy for you then."

"Oh. I did it out of pure instinct."

"Let's never talk about us having sex again."

"Okay."

 **End of Flashback**

"Wait a minute. Rainbownans do crazy things when they go into estrus. So, I think the same thing must apply to Namekians. Interesting."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I would never kid about science."

"That does sound reasonable." Vegeta commented.

"Since when did I not sound reasonable?"

"That time when you offered to have sex with Cell." Piccolo pointed out.

"I was in estrus! All rainbownans get unreasonable if they are in estrus!"

"Even you?"

"Especially me. I'm too sexually repressed."

"Oh...Ok..." Piccolo was rather nervous.

"Let's stop talking about sex."

"Yeah, I agree that we should talk about something else."

 **End of chapter.**


	4. The birth and Dende is actually pregnant

"Ugh, it feels like I have been pregnant forever. I think the baby might be stuck in there." Piccolo worried.

"You have only been pregnant for a couple of weeks though."

"Good point."

"Piccolo, things in life take time. Some, a short amount of time, and others a long amount of time. You need to be patient."

 _Oh great, another lecture about being patient. Like I haven't gotten a million of those from Guru already._ Nail remarked.

 _Shut up Nail._

 _I agree with Piccolo. You should shut up._

 _Your not the boss of me old man._

"NAIL!" Heartbreaker yelled. "STOP INSULTING KAMI!

 _Oh no. Wait...how can she even hear me?_

 _Piccolo leaves his mind wide open for anyone to tap into. Well, anyone who's telepathic._ Heartbreaker explained.

 _Ugh...I don't need another voice in my head._ Piccolo groaned.

 _Don't worry, she'll leave soon._ Teron assured.

 _Wait a minute, who are you?_ Nail asked.

 _The guy standing right behind you._

 _Like, in this mind plane or..._

 _I'm literally standing behind Piccolo._

 _Piccolo can you turn around? I'm not sure quite how to take control of you just yet. I'm not asking Kami._

 _Ok._ Piccolo turned around. "Uh..."

"Uh..."

"Um. Heartbreaker. Do you know him?" Piccolo pointed to Teron.

"Yeah. We live in the same house together, actually."

"You two are roommates..."

"Yep. I also try to keep him from causing trouble."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Be careful with him though. He can get rather crazy..." Heartbreaker moved closer. "Especially when he's in estrus." She whispered. That sent a shiver down Piccolo's spine. Teron blushed.

"Y-Yeah." Teron agreed. "I can get pretty crazy." He growled at Heartbreaker.

"Is something wrong?"

"You mentioned you-know-what to him."

"The part about you getting rather crazy?"

"The part about me being especially crazy when I'm in heat." Teron whispered.

"You do know I can hear what you just whispered right?"

"But, your like, clear across the room! I thought only I could hear whispers clear across a room..."

"Namekian hearing is much better then a human's. Or whatever you are."

"I'm a rainbownan!" Teron exclaimed.

"Oh how did you achieve this status?" Piccolo sarcastically questioned.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course I am."

"Good, because being a rainbownan is in no way a status. It's part of who a rainbownan is."

"That's speciest. Being a rainbownan has nothing to do with who a rainbownan is. That's like saying being human is a part of who Yamcha, or Bulma, or any other human for that matter, is. Personality has nothing to do with species. Piccolo could very well be rainbownan, human, any sapient species. Would that change who Piccolo is? No, Piccolo would still be Piccolo mentally. If I turned Piccolo into a rainbownan, his personality wouldn't change. At all. Same thing if I turned him into a human. Piccolo would in a way, still be Piccolo."

"How about you prove that then?"

"It could cause severe biological problems, especially if I turned Piccolo into a human. It may not even be possible. Even if I turned him into a rainbownan instead, I'm not quite sure what would happen to him...or the fetus. The transformation could kill him and the fetus, since the fetus needs Picoclo to live, or it could kill just the fetus. There's so many things that could go wrong. Namekian biology is quite different from rainbownan biology, so it would also be quite different from human biology. I personally don't think it's a good idea."

"How many things could go wrong?"

"So many I can't even list a quarter of them."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That many?"

"There's that many."

"You know what I don't understand? How Piccolo got pregnant in the first place."

"Teron, you know where babies come from...I'm not lecturing you again about sex."

"Yes, I do know where babies come from. But can Namekians even have sex?" Teron questioned.

"I think Piccolo might be an exception."

"But Dende had sex. He told me about it."

"Namekian biology isn't that well studied. Piccolo...I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you always have a penis and a vagina?" Heartbreaker asked. Piccolo blushed. He wasn't sure if he should lie and say no. It was a well kept secret of Namekians that they had those parts. He considered just dodging the question. "Well? Aren't you going to give me an answer Piccolo?"

he answer is...uh...um...well...uh...n-yes." He couldn't believe a yes escaped his lips. He said no to all sorts of questions. He was great at lying. He lied all the time. Keeping a secret was easy for him.

"Piccolo...you were about to lie and tell me no."

"How did you?"

"Medium Awareness."

"You broke the fourth wall?" Piccolo had a sweat drop on his head. Heartbreaker grabbed the sweat drop.

"No silly. This is breaking the fourth wall. I do have Medium Awareness, but I just read your mind."

"Then why did you ask me! Wait...I didn't know you could grab sweat drops..."

"Here's your sweat drop back." Heartbreaker gave Piccolo his sweat drop back.

"Feels wet."

"Well it IS a sweatdrop."

"I'm gonna get rid of that." Piccolo dropped it and it broke into a puddle of sweat. "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah, breaking the fourth wall is weird if your not accustomed to it."

"What now, your going to tell me that we are in a fanfic?"

"Stop leaning on the fourth wall, it invokes the Uncanny Valley to me."

"What?"

"Never mind...Wait a minute. Piccolo, are you even sure your actually pregnant?"

"Of course I'm sure. Look at how pregnant I am!"

"I need to do an ultrasound, just to be sure. Piccolo, would you come with me?" Heartbreaker asked.

"But Ateia..."

"It's completely necessary, Teron. And I told you not to call me Ateia."

"But Ateia..."

"JUST SHUT UP TERON!" Heartbreaker yelled. Teron began to tear up. He started bawling.

"You want me dead don't you? No, you want me gone from existence. I'm just getting in your way all the time. You don't need me. You never needed me. I shouldn't exist. I should have never existed. I am not a rainbownan, I am a witch. Kill me now and save me from this misery. Shatter my soul. Make me suffer. I deserve it. I don't deserve to be alive. I don't have a single redeeming quality. You should have told my parents to have never made me. I am more then a witch. I am the embodiment of all evil that has ever existed. I'm a heartless, cruel monster who takes pleasure in killing people. I should not be in this form. This form does not represent who I am. Not in the slightest."

"T-Teron..."

"Don't you Teron me."

"Thats not true! Your not a cruel heartless monster! If you were, you wouldn't be sad about it!" Heartbreaker had tears streaming down her face.

"You know don't you? You know how I have truly felt for a long time. If you truly cared for me, you would address it. But you never did. You don't feel the same way. I somehow thought you did, but that was just wishful thinking. How could anyone love me? How could anyone even have a crush on me? I can't fit in to any quadrant no matter how hard I try, it never works out. You can't be my matesprit, you don't take interest in that, like ever. You can't be my kismesis, you want me dead. Stop it, please. There's no point in telling me otherwise. I'm a heartless monster. Kill me now. Kill me. Kill me."

"I...I can't do that to you!"

"Guess I'll have to convince you otherwise." Teron took out a knife. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry for doing this..." Teron then went to stab Heartbreaker, but he dropped his knife. "Why can't I kill you? Why can't I end you? Why can't I end this? Why is something holding me back? Piccolo, are you doing this? Please don't interfere. Leave. This is too horrifying to see."

"I did nothing!"

"Leave. You shouldn't see my true nature. You shouldn't see how horrifying I am. Why do I feel so bad about it though? I should embrace it. I should embrace who I am. Emotions are stupid. I would be much better off if I didn't have them."

"That's not true Teron! Your not a complete monster! If you were, you would kill me!"

"Y-Your right...a complete monster would kill without an ounce of remorse. I...Heartbreaker, why are you acting like this? Just...leave me alone..."

"I care about you."

"R-Really?"

"I tried to prolong us becoming kismesises as long as I could. I was too scared to get into a new romantic relationship. I...I do love you. Our kismesisttidue was inevitable. My sister told me. Teron..."

"Don't say another word. It is not necessary."

"Somehow, this makes sense to me. You two are in a romantic relationship now...Never expected that."

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to get used to, even for us." Heartbreaker sighed. Teron nodded in agreement. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hmm? Wonder who that could be." Piccolo went over to open the door.

"Hey Piccolo! How's my precious matesprit doing?"

"I'm doing great."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Dende put his cheek against Piccolo's. Piccolo took no objection to this. "So, anything interesting happen recently?"

"Apparently Heartbreaker and Teron are now in a romantic relationship."

"Which quadrant?"

"Black."

"I expected that."

"Heh, the sexual tension between us was that obvious eh?"

"Piccolo, whats this about Dende being your matesprit?" Heartbreaker asked.

"Umm well, he confessed to me about...I honestly forget when. I don't even know what that means. But it feels right to me. This is how our relationship is suppose to be..."

"What?! You told me you felt the same way!"

"You only told me that you loved me. I merely gave in to your mushy feelings. I couldn't help accepting them."

"But you do love me right?"

"Yes, I have the same mushy feelings for you that you have for me."

"Thank Kami..."

"Does he even understand Matespritship?" Heartbreaker questioned.

"How am I suppose to know that?" Dende replied.

"I personally think he doesn't." Teron commented.

"Nngh..."

"Is something wrong Dende?"

"I'm fine..." _I can't just suddenly walk away. I'll just hold it...A full bladder shouldn't be a problem right?_

"You sure about that?"

"YES!" Dende yelled. _Just try to ignore it..._ Dende was restless. He subtly put his thighs together, hoping no one would notice.

"You seem restless."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Dende pressed his thighs tighter together.

"Really, because it kinda looks like you need to...ahem, relieve yourself."

"Namekians don't pee, you idiot!" _I can't hold it. I REALLY need to go. Why now of all times?_

"I'm not buying that. Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"Apparently the bathroom is used for hygienic purposes...huh."

"Yeah..." Heartbreaker and Dende walked out of the living room.

"So umm...anything you want to talk to me about?"

"If you break Dende's fragile little heart, I swear you will pay for it."

"Why are you being so harsh?"

"The thought of someone breaking the heart of my precious moriall is unbearable. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"What's a moriall?"

"Seriously? Your so stupid. You probably don't even realize that you already have one."

"I do?"

"It should be obvious, even to you. How do you feel about Gohan?"

"I would do anything to protect him, even give my own life."

"Definitely moriallengance."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"I'm an expert in this kind of stuff. I know a quadrant when I see it."

"No one can be as close as me and Gohan!"

"See, that's the problem with you. You think you have something extraordinary with Gohan. However, it is just one of many moriallengances. Ask Dende, he knows all about it."

"So, it's nothing special?"

"Well, not just anyone can be as close as you two."

 **Meanwhile, with Dende.**

Dende spotted a box of pregnancy tests. "What are these?" He picked up the box. "Let's see, so if I take this test, I can know if I'm pregnant or not. Great!"

 **After taking the test**

"I can't believe I just peed on a stick. Now, let's see...one line for negative, two intersecting lines for positive. Come on, work already!" The results started to appear. "Finally. Wait a minute. It's positive. That means...oh no. I can't let anyone find out about this!" Dende buried the pregnancy test in the trash, flushed the toilet then washed his hands. He then walked back into the living room. He sat down, completely silent.

"Is something wrong Dende?" Teron asked.

"I'm fine."

"You can tell me, right?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"I'm worried too." Piccolo moved closer to Dende, and stroked his cheek. Dende stroked Piccolo's cheek also.

"As I said, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me."

"Oh...okay I guess?"

"Oh, actually...Piccolo. I have something to talk to you about. In private."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...okay..."

Dende and Piccolo walked out of the living room.

"Um...I'm pregnant."

"Wha-What?! Who's the father?"

"Your the father, silly."

"How can that be? We only made out..."

"Namekians can get pregnant from making out you idiot..."

"This is really shocking."

"Keep it a secret between us, okay?"

"Okay..." Piccolo suddenly had a shocked look on his face. "I think...the baby is coming..."

"I'll go get Heartbreaker!" Dende ran off to get Heartbreaker. "Heartbreaker...I think Piccolo's giving birth!"

"What?!" Heartbreaker immediately ran over to Piccolo. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible!"

 **After arriving at the hospital**.

"What's the emergency?" The admission lady asked.

"I'm giving birth!"

"Okay, your going to have to sign some paperwork."

"Paperwork? NOW?!"

"Just sign it already."

"Okay..." Piccolo signed the paperwork.

"There's no need to page a doctor. I'm one."

"Yes we know Dr. Ferusian."

"Your last name is Ferusian?"

"Yeah..."

 **A few hours later**

"PUSH!" Heartbreaker yelled. Piccolo pushed. "KEEP PUSHING IT'S ALMOST OUT!" Finally, Piccolo birthed the egg.

"This took longer then I thought it would."

"Okay, now we just need to get it cleaned up, check it's vitals, and weigh it." Heartbreaker swaddled the egg in blankets, and cleaned it up. She checked it's heartbeat. "Heart sounds good." And checked it's lungs. "Mhmm..." Heartbreaker put the egg on a scale. "Weighs a few pounds. Now we just have to wait for it to hatch." The egg started glowing. "Oh, looks like it's hatching now." Out of the egg came a cute, but not really clean, baby that was fast asleep and had black hair and green skin. Heartbreaker cleaned up the baby, and put a diaper on the baby. Heartbreaker then gave Piccolo his child, wrapped in a blanket. "Here's your baby. Now, what are you going to name them? Oh, I almost forgot. You guys can come in now." Vegeta, Dende, and Gohan came in.

"Hmm..."

"How about... Irios?" Dende suggested.

"Irios sounds like a good name..."

"He looks like a Squajn to me..."

"Squajn? That sounds perfect."

"Squajin it is then."

 **End of chapter.**


	5. Squajns a girl!

"This thing is an abomination! We should get rid of it!" Vegeta declared.

"This thing is our son. Besides, isn't he adorable?"

"Stop being so mushy."

"You were this mushy when Trunks was born."

"Yes, but Trunks isn't a freak that shouldn't even be able to exist."

"We can't just kill Squajn. Besides, you probably couldn't bring yourself to do it.

"What are you talking about?" Someone asked.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Me, Squajn."

"It can talk already?!"

"I'm not an it."

"Yes, he is not an it."

"I'm a she!"

"Apparently Squajn is a girl."

"Mama...Mama!" Squajn started whimpering.

"What is it you need my child?"

"Milk! Milk!" Sqaujn pulled on Piccolo's shirt.

"Milk?!"

"You need to pull down your shirt so it can suck on your nipples." Vegeta explained.

"What are...nipples?" Piccolo pulled down his shirt and Squajn began suckling.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Dende commented.

"It's called breastfeeding. It's the most natural way to give babies nourishment." Bulma explained.

"It is? Millions of other people have done this?"

"Billions, actually. Probably trillions."

"Approximately, 6 quadrillion to the 678 power actually." Heartbreaker corrected. "Well, in this group of universes."

"Group of universes?" Goku questioned. "So this universe is part of a group of universes?"

"Exactly. This universe is teeming with life, millions, billions, trillions of sapient species for rainbownans to interact with, this universe is just wonderful! The particular group of universes yours is a part of is extremely well organized. It is spilt into several neat little categories, I wish all universes were like that! Some are just plain messy."

"Messy?"

"Yes. Some don't have the afterlife split into the afterlife of the good, and the afterlife of the bad. Some don't even have one, it's just nothingness. However, it is a law of the multiverse that you never cease to exist after death."

"That's really assuring..."

"I know right?"

"Boy, I would hate to die in a universe where you were surrounded by nothingness." Teron groaned.

"Me too. But, I can revive myself if the need arises. I usually don't die anyway though." Heartbreaker replied.

"I never die!" Teron declared.

"You die pretty often." Heartbreaker pointed out.

"You die more often then me!" Teron countered.

"No I don't!"

"They have a bad tendency to argue over the smallest things." Kismeia commented.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm Kismeia. Your baby has such a cute wig."

"It's not a wig! It's my hair!"

"From my understanding, Namekians aren't capable of hair growth. Maybe it's some sort of mutation...but that is next to impossible. The only possible explanation is...he's some sort of genetic experiment!"

"I'm a she! And I can assure you that I'm 100% natural."

"Oh. Uh...was she...created in the conventional way?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then...so she must be a hybrid. But who's the father..."

"He's my dad!" Squajn pointed to Vegeta.

"A Namekian and a Sayian...having a child?! Namekian DNA can adapt to the DNA of the partner to make interspecies breeding possible, but a Sayian?! This is multiversal news! I need to document this right away!" Kismeia ran off to get a camera.

"Kismeia, that was the most awkward euphemism for-" Heartbreaker covered Teron's mouth.

"She's not even a month old! She looks like she was born recently, actually..."

"She was born a few minutes ago."

"Did you crack the egg open with a certified medical spoon?" Kismeia joked.

"That was a lame joke Kismeia." Heartbreaker groaned.

"Oh! Ateia! I didn't see you there!"

"I told you not to call me Ateia!"

"But...that's your name."

"That's my GIVEN name. My name is Heartbreaker."

"You...got it legally changed?"

"Well, no..."

"Then it's just a nickname you've replaced with your real one. Come on Ateia...whats with this 'Heartbreaker' nonsense? You haven't been breaking hearts."

"It's because of my celibacy..."

"So you've become an entirely different person then the Ateia I grew up with."

"She's techanically not celibate anymore. Since she's my kismeisis."

"I'm still celibate, since our relationship doesn't have an ounce of sexuality in it."

"W-Well, since your asexual, celibacy really comes naturally." Kismeia nervously giggled. "Are you trying to be like that anime character, Homura because of the fact you numbed the pain of tragedy? So you decided to have your name also begin with h?"

"How dare you accuse me of imitating a character in propaganda! That's not even related to the topic!"

"I thought we were talking about why you decided your name is Heartbreaker."

"Why is your voice so soft?"

"Um...I don't really like this topic."

"She just noticed that NOW?!" Teron piped in.

"You sound like Feriure." Heartbreaker noted.

"I swear if you weren't my sister we'd be kismesises."

"But I'm her kismesis!" Teron chirped.

"We can have a three way relationship in an alternate universe."

"NO!"

"Geez you want her all to yourself, how selfish. I'm considering being your aupstice..."

"There's the Kismesia I know and hate!"

"Yeah whatever. Just let ME call you Ateia, alright?"

"This name change was outta the blue. I...guess you can call me Ateia..."

"Heartbreaker's not her real name?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"How is Piccolo the only one shocked?" Heartbreaker wondered.

"Because this is a poorly written fanfic?" Kismeia sugggested.

"There's worse things out there then this could ever hope to be. Wait, hope not to be." Heartbreaker sighed.

"Auntie Ateia!" Squajn cried. "Auntie Ateia! Auntie Ateia!"

"We're not related except for at the basic atomic level and the fact that we're both carbon based lifeforms. Pretty much related at the 'life' level. Like...really distant cousins? I don't think you even HAVE an aunt or uncle. Piccolo, do you have any siblings?" Heartbreaker asked.

"Yes." Piccolo answered. "Oh wait. But they're all dead. So...she has uncles. Dead uncles. But still uncles."

"And, Vegeta, do you have any siblings, dead or otherwise?" Heartbreaker asked.

"Otherwise?" Teron questioned. "Why didn't you just say alive? There's nothing in-between dead and alive. An organism is either dead or alive."

"Shush. Good job on using the word organism. And correctly too." Heartbreaker ruffled Teron's hair. "My brain's a little loopy. You remember the question before, right?

"I have one, Tarble. And he's very much still alive. We keep in touch." Vegeta replied.

"If you put your two names together it makes Vegetarble. Which is a pun on vegetable." Teron chimed in.

"Knock knock." Heartbreaker said.

"I don't want your damn magazines!" Teron replied.

"You just swore in front of a baby!" Heartbreaker pointed out.

"What does damn mean?" Squajn asked.

"It's a naughty word your way too young to say." Heartbreaker explained.

"What does naughty mean?" Squajn asked.

"It means bad."

"So damn is a bad word that I shouldn't say starting now?" Squajn asked. Heartbreaker nodded.

"Whew. Thank goodness you didn't say anything stronger then damn."

"I really wanted to, but it wasn't going to be appropriate, saying f*ck wasn't really in my plan."

"Teron! Your not suppose to say that, ever! Don't say f*ck ever, no matter what Squajn. F*ck is the worst word in the universe. Got it? That should go for everyone, it's an awful, awful word."

"Got it."

"She only thinks that because of what it means." Kismeia snickered.

"Shut the f-I mean, shut the heck up." Heartbreaker growled.

"Is heck bad?" Squajn asked.

"No, not at all. Just don't overuse it. Or tell people to shut up. That was so rude Kismeia, you can blab on as you wish." Heartbreaker put her hand behind her head, and had a beet red face.

"I'd never listen to you anyway. Your insane." Kismeia replied. She chuckled. "You look so embarrassed."

"She still doesn't know, does she..." Teron sighed.

"Of course I know Kismeia is wrong." Heartbreaker laughed.

"Actually-" Teron started to say, but changed his mind. "Never mind. It would be stupid for me to say that anyway."

"What's he talking about?" Heartbreaker asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Kismeia asked.

"You could find a timeline where he said that thing instead of holding out on us." Heartbreaker replied.

"How am I suppose to know which one's the correct one? He could have been telling a lame joke for all we know." Kismeia explained.

"A lame joke?! A LAME JOKE?!" Teron yelled.

"Can't you pick the most likely candidate?" Heartbreaker asked.

"The most likely candidate is that he was talking to me...but timelines are tricky. I may roll the dice, but how can I know the outcome before it happens? Especially when there are so many?" Kismeia replied. "I cannot just make everything in my favor, it's a rule. If something bad happens to me, well, just my luck."

"G-Good point..." Heartbreaker's head drooped. "I shouldn't have assumed you could read minds in sort of a roundabout way."

"The last God of Fate was so selfish that everything ended up bending backwards to appease him. Which is REALLY dangerous. It's like an Incubator was pulling at the delicate strings of time, and their only emotion was arrogance. It takes a really responsible person to not fall to the temptation. It caused pure chaos." Kismeia explained.

"Mhmm...time is very delicate. A slight misstep and everything will fall apart." Heartbreaker agreed.

"What's an Incubator?" Piccolo asked.

"You'll go mad if I tell you. It's something so horrifying that only the strongest willed person can resist the temptation to kill one's self."

"It's not THAT bad, a normal human would be horrified, but not too rattled. All it is just an emotionless being." Kismeia refuted.

"That's all? Really?" Piccolo asked.

"But the actions they have done..." Heartbreaker chimed in.

"Shush. Yes, that is all." Kismeia replied. Piccolo laughed.

"An emotionless being? Really? How would anyone find that horrifying? Are you scared Squajn?" Piccolo asked.

"Not in the slightest. They're just different!" Squajn replied.

"And you thought they were horrifying." Kismeia laughed.

"Besides, the past is in the past." Teron added.

"But the past is..."

"He's right you know. Stop worrying."

"I don't like this conversation..."

 **End Of Chapter**


	6. Two stalkers and Teron's target!

"So, what do we have here?" Teron asked, his pupils slits.

"Your eyes...how unusual! They're like...the eye of a cat!" The frightened victim replied.

"How observant. Your ki is not that bad, but compared to mine, it's nothing."

"Why do you have me held captive?!" The victim cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You tried to win the affection of one of my targets. For that, death is the only punishment."

"What do you mean by target?!"

"The target of my affections. Idiot, idiot. You really DO deserve to die."

"How was I suppose to know you liked them!?"

"You couldn't, really. But, you gave yourself away. Thus, you must PAY!" Teron stabbed his victim, blood gushing out of the wound. It wasn't fatal, since he was merely warming up. "It hurts a lot, doesn't it. He cannot have such rubbish! Seeing you suffer like this...really brings a joy to me. You know?" Teron cocked his head to the side, taking another stab at him. "Three stabs, and your done." The victim was screaming in pain, begging for mercy. Teron finally killed the victim. "I better get cleaned up before anyone finds out." He quickly cleaned himself up. "Gotta dispose of this body too..."

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" Gohan asked. Gohan started to come up the stairs.

"I must hide the body!" Teron hid the body and his dirty clothes in a trunk. "Maybe killing someone in Gohan's attic was a bad idea." Gohan came to the attic.

"Teron, what're you doing in my attic?"

"Nothing really."

"What was with that scream?"

"I dunno." He lied.

"Somehow, I doubt you."

"It really wasn't anything!" He claimed. "I think it was from outside!" _This is what I get for not putting a muffler on that guy. Though, hearing their shrieks as the pain surges through them, it's euphoric!_

"It kinda smells like...blood in here."

"Old metal?"

"Hmm, blood does contain iron...maybe I'm mistaking rusting iron for blood. Hahaha!"

"Yeah, that's all it is...rusting metal." Teron was shaking nervously. He was also shaking because he was currently insane. Teron hoped that Gohan could not hear his erratic heartbeat. It took an immense amount of effort to make his pupils round when they desperately wanted to be slits. He was whimpering.

"Your..whimpering. Are you scared of me?"

"You just came up here and interrogated me when I did nothing wrong!" He snapped.

"First of all, you came into my house uninvited. Second of all, I suspect that you did something to someone here."

"I wanted to surprise you?"

"More like wanted to get ARRESTED! What were you thinking breaking into my house?!" Gohan took out his phone and began to call the police, but Teron tackled him and tied him up. He smashed Gohan's phone. "I'll buy you another one if you PROMISE to not call the police." Teron stopped trying to act sane.

"But your a criminal. What're you going to do if I refuse?"

"Well..." Teron grabbed a chainsaw. "I'll saw off all your limbs. And then, after that, I'll saw open your skull and slice up your brain until YOUR DEAD! The edible parts I'll eat, then I'll also kill your wife, and eat her too. You didn't need to ask, I would have told you anyway."

"There's no way I'd let you!" Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and broke through the ropes. "These silly ropes wouldn't trap me!" Gohan went to punch Teron. He dodged.

"Heh, you really think I'd get hit by that?" Teron put the chainsaw into the trunk and hit Gohan, sending him flying. They fought for quite a while, and it was loud, which made Videl angry, so she came up to the attic.

"What's going on in here?!" She yelled. "Why are you fighting him?!"

"He's insane!"

"Looks pretty crazy to me." Videl fought him too, but in the end, both of them were defeated.

"You idiots. You dare challenge a god?!" Teron laughed manically. He took the trunk with him. "I'll spare your lives. If you dare call the police I'll revoke my promise."

"O-Okay..." Gohan agreed.

"Better get this body back before it starts rotting..." Teron noted.

 **At Goku's house**

"30 people have gone missing. The police are desperately searching for the perpetrator." A news lady said.

"I'm kinda worried about all the disappearances recently." Banjo sighed. Banjo was a Namekian, and his skin was a camoish color.

"Me too." Piccolo sighed. Teron knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Chichi greeted.

"Hello Chichi. Is Banjo here?"

"He's on the couch with Piccolo." Chichi answered.

"Thanks!" Teron plopped himself on the couch. "Hi Banjo!"

"Hello, Teron. Have you heard about the mysterious disappearances lately?" Banjo asked.

"Yes, I have." _I didn't kill all of those people...there's 30, yet I only killed a few..._ "Wonder whats been happening."

"There's a kidnapper, or maybe even a murderer on the loose." Banjo sighed. "I really wish times were not this bleak."

"Me too..." Piccolo hung his head. Squajn toddled over.

"Maybe Teron did it?" Squajn suggested.

"WHAT?!" Teron questioned. "Even if I was a criminal, I wouldn't harm that many people."

"I think you'd harm even more! How would kidnapping harm anyone?"

"Heartbreaker says it causes significant psychological damage."

"What does that mean?"

"Psychological means it has to do with the mind...I'm not good with fancy words."

"So it damages the mind?"

"Yes."

"That sounds bad..."

"It is."

"Can you come talk to me in private?" Squajn whispered.

"Um...sure?" Teron followed Squajn.

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Only 5. I usually only go on murderous rampages when I'm depressed. It gets rid of the pain, since killing is so euphoric."

"You...like killing?"

"Like it? I LOVE it."

Completely unaware to both of them, someone was lurking in the shadows.

"Only f-five people?! Senpai really has to step up his game." The lurker commented. "If I can only figure out who his love target is..." The lurker squirmed around impatiently.

"Hey little bro." Another lurker greeted.

"Bah! Timothy, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" The first lurker asked.

"Gerio, it's a wonder you haven't been caught yet, you stalk so clumsily." Timothy replied. "You are barely hidden."

"But nii-san..." Gerio whined.

"Got any information yet?" Timothy asked.

"He's killed 5 people, but that wouldn't really help in the grand scheme of things, would it?" Gerio asked.

"Nah, we just need to know who he's after, that's all." Timothy answered. Timothy then noticed how restless Gerio was. "Um, are you nervous or something?"

"N-No...I gotta use the bathroom..."

"Can't you hold it?"

"But I have to go bad..."

"Well, if you really gotta go then-" Timothy rummaged in his bag, but he saw that Gerio had gotten up. Timothy rolled his eyes.

"Gotta go...gotta go..." He whispered to himself, trying to sneak past Teron. He bounced up and down, making his footsteps quite loud. "Nnngh...I'm almost to the door-"

"Huh? Footsteps?" Teron immeditatly turned around to Gerio's direction. Timothy facepalmed.

"Um...S-Senpai...I didn't know you were there...Hahaha..." Gerio collapsed on the ground. "I can't believe you saw me like this..."

"Wait, aren't ya gonna go pee?" Teron asked. Teron was blushing quite hard.

"I think I wet myself Senpai."

"No, I believe your perfectly dry, and if you aren't, you can still make it, now go before you DO wet yourself."

"O-Okay..." Gerio got up. He went into the bathroom and started relieving himself. He let out a sigh. "I have been needing to go a lot more lately...meh, probably because I've been staying hydrated." After he was done, and washed his hands, he walked back to Timothy.

"Gerio!" Timothy said.

"What, I was going to wet myself if I didn't go..." Gerio whimpered.

"First rule of stalking: No bathroom breaks."

"But I couldn't hold it!" Gerio whined.

"That's why you use the bottle!"

"But, I would make a huge mess..."

"Come on, even a girl can pee into a bottle. You don't make a huge mess when you use the toilet."

"But the bottle is a smaller target..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses. I'll clean up any spillage if I need to. On a different, but kinda similar note, you've been using the bathroom more then usual. Are you pregnant or something?"

"I can't be pregnant, I never had sex! I'm going more because I'm staying hydrated."

"I seriously doubt that you never had sex before."

"Fine, you got me, I had sex behind your back...so I had some experience when I got with Teron...But, it's quite unlikely that I'm pregnant, I'm almost positive there was condom usage. Unless it failed, I assure you that there's no baby in me." He claimed.

"Mmm...I think we should go to the doctor...just incase."

"Okay nii-san..."

 **At the doctor's office**.

"Okay, the results are in. Oh, congratulations, your pregnant." The doctor said.

"Wha-What?!" Gerio questioned.

"It won't be good for your baby if you freak out too much." The doctor advised.

"I'm so sorry Timothy!" Gerio cried. Timothy rubbed Gerio's back.

"It's okay nii-chan. You had no idea you would get pregnant..." Timothy comforted.

"You promise that you'll be a good uncle?" Gerio asked.

"I'm going to be the best uncle in the world!" Timothy declared.

"Hehe, you've already been the best brother. I'm sure your new niece or nephew will love you!" Gerio giggled.

"I'm sure of that also!" Timothy agreed.

 **End of chapter.**


End file.
